


Strangler

by erinbloom



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinbloom/pseuds/erinbloom
Summary: Ethan明白自己在嫉妒。





	Strangler

*  
Ethan在克什米尔的医疗帐篷里躺了十五天才获得了回美国的批准。早在第五天他就觉得自己没事儿了，甚至立马去执行任务都是小意思。可是他的主治医生，也就是Julia的丈夫，温和而严厉的批评了他不爱惜身体的态度和行为。

于是他又躺了十天。

在这些天里Benji和Luther轮流来陪他。Ilsa在克什米尔呆了两天就回英国了。Julia偶尔也来，医疗队太忙了，她只能抽空来陪Ethan聊聊天再顺便检查一下他的情况。

好在Benji陪他的时间最长，他们每天都可以聊很久，好吧是他每天都听Benji聊很久。Ethan太喜欢听Benji杂七杂八天南海北地说话了，在这个过程中他会感到平和放松。所以Ethan发现在病床上躺十五天除了空气流通不太好以外好像也没有什么难熬的。

他们每个人得到了一个月的假期，Hunley部长亲自批准的。是的Hunley部长没有死，他只是受了重伤。但是也比Ethan的伤要轻很多，虽然他还没有痊愈可是已经回到岗位上了。IMF大概就是个超人组织吧。

所以他们现在准备回家享受假期了。Luther说他要去马尔代夫度个假，克什米尔的雪把他冷坏了。Benji决定直接飞回伦敦，再不回去他公寓里的绿植可能都会干涸而死。

Ethan实在想不出该去哪儿度假，所以他飞回了美国。在家无所事事了两天后就跑去了IMF总部。

他直接去了Brandt的办公室，他们的老朋友快要被山一样的文件淹没了。

“哦Ethan见到你很高兴你不是有假期吗？”Brandt活动了一下僵硬的脊椎，站起来倒了两杯咖啡。

Ethan接过咖啡在转椅上坐下：“我没什么想去的地方，在家呆着又太无聊了。”

“那太好了！”Brandt放下杯子，从一沓文件底下精准地抽出一个档案袋扔给Ethan：“本来看在你们这次这么辛苦的份儿上帮你们写报告，既然你这么无聊那就快把任务报告写完吧，你们每个人的任务汇报我已经放进去了，你只需要把总结写了就行。”

Ethan拿着报告抬头，看看Brandt脸上灿烂的笑又看看桌上成堆的文件无奈地笑了笑：“好吧。看在我这么无聊你这么可怜的份儿上。”

然后他翻了翻文件就笑不出来了。因为他看到了Benji的个人汇报。

Benji差点被勒死。Benji差点被Lane勒死。

Ethan不敢相信这么久了竟然没人告诉他这件事。他仔细回想了一下，那几天Benji都是穿着高领的衣服，只是克什米尔太冷了所以没什么值得怀疑的。而他们每个人，Benji、Luther和Ilsa，他们每个人的状态都很平常，竟然没有一个人提起或是打算提起这件事。

Ethan的不可置信慢慢转化成了愤怒，不是对队友们，而是对自己。他想起自己对Benji的承诺，他承诺不会让他再出任何事。而Lane又一次威胁到了Benji的生命，如果Ilsa当时不在呢，也许他回来就只能见到Benji的尸体。

这个想法仿佛又把Ethan带回了克什米尔的悬崖边，心脏像被一株绞杀植物缠紧压迫，一瞬间他觉得自己身上没痊愈的伤都开始剧烈地疼痛。

而他从头到尾都不知道这件事情，他没有安慰Benji，也没有为自己的食言而道歉。Benji现在怎么样了？他会做噩梦吗？他脖子上还留有伤痕吗？Ethan恨不得现在就飞到Benji身边去看看他还好不好。

Brandt探过头来看了看文件，又看了看Ethan的表情，瞬间明白了他在想什么：“Ethan这不是你的错，你当时也在执行任务。” 

“可是我向他保证过。我向他保证过不会再让他出事。”

“你已经做得很好了，你们整个小组都平安回来了。” 

“Benji差点死了！又一次！被Lane！而他们竟然根本没有一个人打算告诉我！” 

“冷静Ethan。”Brandt叹了口气“一遇到Benji的事情你就总是失控。你当时受了重伤，他们只是怕你担心而已。”

Ethan绷着脸没有说话，恶狠狠地盯着报告看了好一会儿，转到电脑前开始写总结。Brandt摇摇头在一旁坐下开始批文件。

Brandt接过完整的装好放进档案袋里的任务报告，笑眯眯的抬头看Ethan：“需要我帮你定最近一班飞伦敦的飞机吗？你可以直接出发去机场。”

Ethan没忍住笑出了声：“谢谢你Brandt。”

 

 

*  
Ethan到达伦敦的时候是当地时间晚上七点。到达Benji家是晚上七点四十。

他来过Benji家很多次，熟知备用钥匙的隐藏位置。进门后边换鞋脱大衣边喊了一句“Benji？” 没有回应。Ethan也没有在意，先去橱柜找到了自己和Benji的马克杯，给自己倒了水给Benji倒了果汁。

这两个马克杯是Benji从一个漫展上买来的，花花绿绿的画满了Ethan看不懂的图案。Benji曾经详细的给他解释过上面是什么，Ethan听了半个小时也没有明白，唯一能让他联想到的大概只有毕加索了。但是Ethan还是很喜欢他的杯子，喜欢上面鲜艳的蓝色和紫色，和Benji的明亮的大红和橘并排放在橱柜里，怎么看都像情侣的。

Ethan端着果汁往Benji的游戏室走。Benji肯定在带着耳机打游戏，他沉迷游戏的时候真的是什么都听不见，不会渴也不会饿。其实Ethan一路上都处于生气的状态，生自己的气的同时还要小小埋怨一下队友们的隐瞒。他已经决定见到Benji以后严肃的和他谈谈这件事。可是现在他端着果汁去找Benji，心情已经变得平静愉悦，生了一路的气就这么散了。Benji肯定还没吃饭，他瞒着自己又怎么样呢，反正他就在这里，还是吃饭比较重要。

但是Ethan在游戏室门口遇到了一个他完全不知道为什么会出现在这里的人。

不，其实是一只猫。

一只灰白花纹的猫。一动不动地蹲在游戏室门口，盯着Ethan。虽然它很矮，可是初次见面Ethan就在和它对视的过程中从那双绿色的眼睛里感受到了轻蔑。

在遇到不知名敌人时先按兵不动，观察和预估敌人的实力是Ethan的习惯。可是这只猫真的一动不动，连眼睛都不眨一下。Ethan有过一瞬间怀疑这或许只是一只逼真的玩偶。于是他向前走了一步，猫也突然站起来向前迈了一步。Ethan从它的低吼里接收到了敌意，忍不住眯了眯眼。他不喜欢面前这只小东西。

Benji出来的时候就看到一大一小两只充满攻击性的动物互相瞪着对方。这场景有点滑稽了，Benji没憋住笑：“Ethan你什么时候来的？吃饭了吗？来见见Nemo。Nemo这是Ethan，别这么凶了，Ethan是个很好的人。”

“Nemo？那条鱼？”Ethan缓慢地把视线从猫移到Benji身上，看到Benji笑着点头，没忍住问了一句：“你给一只猫取了一条鱼的名字？你怎么想起养猫了，它看起来并不是一只好相处的猫。”

“是他Ethan！他是个男孩儿。”Benji从Ethan手里接过自己的杯子，咕噜咕噜一口气喝了大半杯果汁，选择性忽略了Ethan让他慢点喝的提醒：“这是楼上Greson夫人的猫，她和丈夫中了意大利七日游的奖！是不是很幸运？于是他们就把Nemo托付给我啦。你见过Greson夫人的，就是上次在楼门口遇见还夸你帅的那位美丽的老太太。只要我回来她总是送给我好多自己烤的小饼干和蛋糕，就算我打游戏忘了吃饭也不会挨饿啦。她和她的丈夫都是很好的人，上次有小偷想要闯进我家，因为我经常不在，幸好Greson先生看到了并且把他赶走了。不过也庆幸那不过是个年轻孩子，没有伤害Greson先生。他们还有三天就要回来了，啊这样一想我还挺舍不得Nemo的，他平时很乖的，可能是没有见过你才会有点凶吧。你还没吃饭吧，我也没有吃，我们是出去吃还是叫外卖呢？听说附近新开了一家印度菜特别好吃，你想吃印度菜吗不想我们可以再选选别的。你要在伦敦呆几天吗还是马上就要走？前几天Ilsa和我联系说她去新西兰出任务了，我觉得她其实是去度假了，要下个月底才会回来，可是那时候我们的假期已经结束了，真可惜我们不能一起吃个饭了，她上次给我推荐了一家中餐馆我还没——”

“Benji。”

“什么Ethan？哦抱歉我又不知道扯到那儿去了。”

Ethan已经勾起的嘴角弧度慢慢变大，眼里温柔的笑意在眼尾刻画出柔和的纹路：“我会在这儿住几天的Benji。还有印度菜就很好。”

“哦好的。”Benji低声应道。他觉得他的走廊灯把Ethan的眼睛衬得更绿了，就像前几天买咖啡时站在他旁边的一位女士脖子上戴着的大块翡翠。深邃明亮，还像外面的月光一样散发着浅淡迷人的光晕。他几乎看呆了。

给Nemo放好猫粮，在出门的时候，Ethan看着Benji换鞋，突然开口：“Benji，让我看看的你伤。”

Benji猛地直起腰来，动作之快力度之大，让Ethan都担心他有没有闪到腰。

“呃……你是怎么知道的？Ilsa告诉你了？她明明答应过我不会告诉……”

“我明明答应过你不会让你出事，可是我没做到。你为什么不告诉我呢，那么多天我甚至都没有安慰你。”

“Ethan……这不是你的错，你当时又不在，是我自己太大意了。我只是不想让你担心毕竟你受了那么重的伤。”Benji把领子拉下来露出脖子：“而且你看我一点事情的没有，我最近都没有做噩梦，你别生气了好吗？”

Ethan轻轻摸了摸那道淡色的伤痕，Lane一定下了死手，痕迹才会这么久都没有褪下去。他心中的愤怒像黑色的潮水一样暴涨，一瞬间把他的心都淹没了。他感觉到Benji的手握住了自己，他抬头看着Benji像海水一样湛蓝的眼睛，回握住Benji的手，黑色的潮水退去了。

“我没有生气Benji，也不是Ilsa告诉我的，我回IMF看到报告了。我不会生你的气的，只是以后不要再瞒着我任何事了好吗？”

“好的，我保证。”

“那我们去吃饭吧。你肚子的叫声比你保证的声音都大。”

Benji给了Ethan一拳。

印度菜很好吃，他们在回去的路上买了牛奶和香肠。今天的月亮也很漂亮，Ethan的心情好的不得了，身心都得到了久违的放松。这好心情一直持续到他们回到家，一起喝了几杯红酒，在阳台躺椅上聊了天，轮流洗完澡，向对方道了晚安准备各自去睡的时候。他发现沙发被Nemo占领了。

这些年来，每次Ethan到Benji伦敦的公寓小住的时候，都会睡沙发。Benji的沙发非常舒适，睡几天都不会腰疼。Benji说他挑了一款窝在上面把星际迷航整个系列从头到尾看一遍都不会觉得不舒服的沙发，他为此得意了好久。Ethan也很喜欢Benji的沙发，并且他已经在心里把这个软沙发默认为自己的床了，自己在Benji家的床。

Benji的公寓是两室一厅还有一间书房，但因为他一个人住所以把客卧改成了游戏室。那是他的圣地，他的所有漫画书，游戏碟，电影碟，还有手办周边，都整整齐齐地摆在顶到天花板的大柜子里。

所以Ethan没有别的选择，沙发是他的唯一选择。可是现在沙发被他的“敌人”占领了。是的Nemo已经变成“敌人”了。就在这么几个小时里，Ethan发现Nemo真的非常粘Benji。他们一起喝酒聊天的时候Nemo全程都在Benji的肚子上，甚至中途Benji去卫生间Nemo都要跟着守在卫生间门口。Benji又很喜欢Nemo，不仅没有把他从肚子上撵下去，还一直抚摸他，时不时地低头逗一逗他。

Ethan觉得很不爽，因为Benji和他说话的时候向来是看着他的眼睛的，可是今天一晚上Benji的视线有百分之八十的时间都在Nemo身上。

Ethan忽略了心底异样的感觉，心里那株植物又出现了，张牙舞爪地要缠上来。反正Nemo再有三天就走了，Benji也没有完全忽视他。

现在那株绞杀植物是真的缠上来了。Ethan面无表情地看着盘踞在沙发正中央的Nemo，还故意大声地清了清嗓子。然而Nemo只是稍微斜了他一眼就继续舔毛了。他绝对不喜欢自己，Ethan想。他占了自己的沙发。这个沙发代表了Ethan在这栋房子里的地位，不可或缺。反正Ethan自己是这么认为的。

但是现在，Nemo不仅抢走了Benji的视线，还抢走了他的沙发。而这房子里没有其他的床可以供Ethan选择。但是Ethan毕竟是Ethan，他总会想出其他选择。

这个想法就像划了一根火柴，火花瞬间在Ethan的脑子里燃烧起来。Ethan把Benji叫来：“Nemo占了沙发，或许我们可以——”

“他可以睡我的床。你其实把他抱走就好他又不会咬人，从你来到现在都没有碰过他一下。我记得你不讨厌小动物的啊……”

后面Benji说了什么Ethan都没有在听了，他在心里默默补全了自己刚刚没有说完的那句话——或许我们可以在你的床上挤一挤。Ethan觉得Nemo看他的眼神带着戏谑，瞬间觉得心脏又紧了紧。果然他不能和Nemo成为朋友。

Ethan看了看客厅的钟表，已经凌晨两点了，他还是睡不着。他还在努力让他心上那株绞杀植物缩回土壤里。

把自己的心情比作植物这种文艺的事情当然不是Ethan的风格。这是上次他们抓到Lane以后和Luther谈心时学来的。他说虽然抓到了Lane可是他心里还是不舒服，可他又无法准确地表述出这种感觉。

Luther像一个智者一样问：“是不是像有一株绞杀植物死死地缠着你的心脏，你的心脏疯狂的被挤压仿佛下一秒就要停止跳动了？”

Ethan震惊地点了点头，还夸赞了Luther无比精准的形容。

Luther大笑着拍了他一把：“别担心了Benji还在活蹦乱跳，我看他一点心理阴影都没有。为了让你的心脏继续跳动，去找他聊聊吧，他会把你的藤蔓都塞回土里的。”

信任Luther几乎已经成为了Ethan的本能，所以他照做了。他和Benji谈了很久，确定了Benji真的没事，从生理到心理，可能要恢复一段时间不过他真的没事。Luther真的是很靠谱的朋友，他总是在很多方面给Ethan有用的建议。就像他说Benji可以让他心里的束缚消失，就像他当年谈到Julia一样。

Ethan当然知道自己喜欢Benji。他爱Benji。他自认为自己隐藏的还可以，可是Luther告诉他除了Benji以外他们每个人都看出来了，希望他别磨磨蹭蹭赶紧和Benji在一起。他没有和Luther详细地聊这个话题，因为他没有打算和Benji告白。

作为一个顶级优秀特工这么多年，Ethan从来没有像MI6那位很有名的同僚一样有丰富的感情生活，他的生活除了任务就是休息。他只有过Julia，他们在一起的时候太幸福了。那段日子现在回忆起来都泛着金色的光，让人忍不住温柔地微笑。可是结局并不好，他无法保护Julia。他从来没有后悔过和Julia在一起，他很庆幸他们停止的及时。Julia非常非常好，她那么深明大义，为了Ethan为了世界而放弃了自己的丈夫。她太好了，所以Ethan真的不想因为自己的原因使她受到一点伤害。在克什米尔见到Julia的时候，Ethan觉得有那么几秒钟长久的压力和牵扯到Julia的自责几乎要把他压垮了。Julia的丈夫看起来就是一个非常善良的人，Ethan一边为Julia感到高兴，一边难过的向她道歉，一边还要飞速思考接下来的任务。他不想再体会这种痛苦了。无所不能的特工也是有恐惧的。

所以他不打算向Benji告白。他当然知道Benji喜欢自己，准确的说是仰慕。Benji永远无条件的信任他，Benji觉得他无所不能，Benji不顾危险也和他站在一起，虽然很话痨而且有时候会范小错误可是Benji依旧是他见过的最好的技术官。他还知道Benji是为了他而成为外勤的。

Ethan喜欢Benji在耳机里思维跳跃的唠唠叨叨，喜欢Benji对自己能力肯定的理所当然，喜欢Benji和他一起看过的科幻电影吃过的餐厅喝过的红茶，喜欢Benji像糖果一样的笑容，喜欢Benji软趴趴的金棕色的头发，喜欢Benji湛蓝的右眼里星星点点的棕色。

Ethan Hunt 真的很喜欢Benji Dunn。可是他真的有点害怕。

Benji和Julia不同，Benji是他的队友。他们几乎每天都在一起，可是自己都无法确保Benji的安全。两次，Benji在死亡边缘时在想什么呢？他会后悔过成为外勤吗？Benji当然不会，可是Ethan无法停下对自己的责怪。他不能再让Benji成为第二个Julia，他不能重蹈覆辙。所以现在这样就很好了，他们一起执行任务，假期可以住在Benji家里。

这样就足够了。

现在大半夜的他睡不着，在嫉妒一只猫，这很可笑但是确实发生了。果然是自己最近太清闲了。终于在凌晨三点，Ethan努力地闭上眼睛进入睡眠。

 

 

*  
假期结束后他们又在罗马和上海执行了两场小任务。接下来整个IMF的氛围都轻松了起来，因为再过两天就是IMF的年会了。这种时候IMF就会很显十分人性化，就像一个让员工们聚在年会上放松的普通企业一样，其乐融融的样子让Ethan都快忘了如果任务失败他们会不被承认。

IMF的特工们无论是哪个部门都相处的不错，可能是因为不常见面的原因。虽然他们的工作性质高危，但是IMF的死亡率很低，不过谁都不知道接下来会发生什么，长期处在生死线边缘的特工们更加懂得珍惜。所以这也是很久不见的朋友们的聚会，在年会的开始他们总会一起悼念去世的同事。

他们见到了许久未见的Jane，Jane给他们讲了在都柏林执行任务时候的趣事，直到Jane被叫走，他们的肚子都笑疼了。

Ethan和Luther又和其他几位老朋友叙了旧，猛然间发现Benji说去拿吃的已经走了十五分钟左右了。他转身往自助餐台那边看，一眼就看见了Benji手舞足蹈的背影，于是和朋友示意了一下往那边走去。

没走两步就骤然停止。因为绕过了几个人所以他现在能看到刚才被Benji挡着的和他说话的人。

是技术部的一个女孩子，Ethan记得她叫Agnes Chaplin。

如果只是这样不足以让Ethan停下脚步。隔这么老远环境这么嘈杂Ethan都能听见远处那两个人的笑声。他们说了什么，然后同时做了一个手势，接着又一起爆笑起来。是瓦肯举手礼，Benji以前说过。他们在讨论星际迷航。亮得刺眼的笑容才是Ethan停下的原因。

Benji和自己非常不同，Ethan一直很清楚，可是他从来没有这么强烈的意识到这种差异的巨大，直到这一刻。

Ethan也看过几部星际迷航，在Benji的热情推荐下，在Benji那个舒适的沙发里。之后他们也一起聊过这些电影，其实就是Ethan听Benji聊而已。Benji游戏室中成百上千的电影碟片里，只有为数不多Ethan看过。Benji也曾带着Ethan打游戏，可惜Ethan始终无法在游戏里做到现实生活中那么无所不能。Ethan知道Benji对这些他完全不了解的领域的疯狂热爱，只是Benji太少和他讨论这些以至于他很多时候都忘记了。

现在他清楚的记了起来，记起来Benji除了和他一起执行任务以外，所爱的东西完全和自己是两个世界。

Ethan默默地站在远处看着两人。Agnes很漂亮，有黑色的卷发和琥珀色的眼睛。而Benji，Benji穿礼服特别好看，上次在维也纳他就见识到了。他们两个人都很开心，眼睛和笑容都发着光。如果说这仅仅是因为他们相同的爱好，那Ethan用自己结过一次婚的感情经历发誓，Benji轻轻揽过Agnes让她避开后面端着酒路过的侍者时，Agnes的眼神绝对写着爱慕。

Benji从来没有像和Agnes这样开心的和Ethan讨论过自己的爱好。

因为你不懂啊。心底有个声音轻声说。

而远处两个开心又漂亮的人，站在一起那么般配。

一瞬间Ethan心底那株绞杀植物又破土而出紧紧缠了上来，他觉得自己快不能呼吸了。

如果Benji也喜欢Agnes呢，他们在一起每天都会很开心。而不像自己，Benji如果和自己在一起，不仅会增加额外的危险，还会发现他们没有共同语言。要多久Benji就会厌烦他呢？

Benji怎么会知道这些呢你又没有打算告诉他你爱他你也没有打算和他在一起。

可是我想和他在一起。每当我幻想和Benji在阳光明媚的早晨一起醒来，交换一个吻，一起晨练，一起做早饭，一起出任务，一起吃晚餐，一起看电影，一起泡澡，我还可以得到晚安吻的时候，我都告诉自己这样会给Benji带来无法预估的风险，我无法护他周全，又怎么可以把他置于危险的境地。可是我还是会想和他在一起。就像我一边努力说服自己还一边妄图以猫为借口躺在他的身边。在夜深人静空空荡荡的房间只有孤身一人的自己时，我还是无法抑制想和他在一起的念头。

人都是贪心的啊，就算无数次告诉自己这样就足够了，美好的设想只要出现了就很难会消失。

“你在这里发什么呆。”不知何时站在他身边的Brandt打断了Ethan在脑海中与自己的对话。Ethan转头看Brandt，而Brandt在看Benji和Agnes：“你在嫉妒，Ethan，为什么不放下你那些不必要的思虑，去捅破你们之间这层几乎透明的纸呢。Benji不是Julia，难道你想看他结婚看他离开吗？”

Ethan想象着Benji递给他结婚请柬并告诉他他要离开了的画面，看着Brandt认真的眼神，鬼使神差地问了一句：“如果比起我Halo5对他更重要呢？”

Ethan没有错过Brandt一秒钟之内从懵逼到不可置信到爆笑的表情变化。他就这样就看着Brandt大笑了两分钟。

Brandt擦了擦笑出来的眼泪：“你去问问不就知道了，不问怎么知道你和Halo哪个更重要呢。”说完没忍住又笑了起来。与此同时Benji终于结束了和Agnes的聊天，走到了他们身边：“有什么有趣的事情吗？为什么只有你笑了Ethan没笑？ ”

“让Ethan自己讲给你，我要去找Luther喝酒了。”Brandt拍了拍Ethan的肩膀火速消失在人群中。

Ethan可没打算真的问Benji自己和Halo哪个重要，这太幼稚了，Ethan实在做不出来。刚刚就是Brandt的表情太过真诚自己才脑子一抽说出口。于是Ethan赶忙转移了话题：“刚才那是Agnes吧，她最近怎么样？”

Benji不出意料地忘了刚才的事情：“她前段时间考过外勤啦！上次我们一起考她没有过，我还以为她就不打算考了，没想到她这些年一直在努力训练呢。现在我可能都打不过她哈哈哈哈。Ethan我们去吃点东西吧我都没来得及吃东西，Agnes刚才说今天的榛子蛋糕特别好吃。你饿吗？不想吃甜点的话我看今天的寿司也很好。”

他们一起拿了吃的又找到Jane和Luther他们一起坐下，总算开始正常的朋友聚会了。除去Brandt时不时的挤眉弄眼，再除去今晚那段无法言说的心路历程，总体上来说Ethan今晚是很开心的。

年会结束后Ethan才开始有点紧张了，在送Benji回家的路上Agnes和星际迷航再次闯进Ethan的脑海。哦还有Brandt“捅破这层纸”的背景音。于是Ethan在Benji邀请他上去喝杯茶的时候果断的答应了。

Benji在厨房里烧水，盯着水壶好像在用意念加热它。Ethan站在橱柜旁边看他。

Ethan很少来Benji在美国的房子，这边相比伦敦的公寓更像一个酒店客房。因为Benji一有假期就会跑回英国，而他们的假期又很少。所以这里只能算是个上完班休息的地方。这里没有属于Ethan的马克杯，也没有属于Ethan的软沙发。

Ethan的家在这里，可是Benji的却不在。总有一天Benji会退休回家的，那时候他肯定会回英国，那么自己呢？他当然可以和Benji一起去英国，但是如果他不是以Benji恋人的身份，就只能作为朋友拜访了。没有朋友可以一直住在朋友家。

所以危险又怎么样？他们的生活最不缺的就是危险，他只要更加小心更加努力就好。Brandt说得对，Benji不是Julia，Benji是一名优秀的特工，Benji可以保护自己，他也不会让Benji成为Julia。如果他不表白的话，他不仅最终会永远的失去Benji，而且从未拥有过。

“Benji。”Ethan看着穿着白衬衫领结还没来得及摘掉的Benji，他转头看自己，因为发呆被打断眼神显得傻傻的。Ethan仔细看他的眉毛眼睛，他的长睫毛，他的小胡子，他红色的嘴唇，好半天没说话。

Benji没有等到回答：“怎么了Ethan？你已经渴了吗？冰箱里有啤酒和苏打——”

“Benji你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”

Benji目瞪口呆。

“你、你的意思是我想的那、那个意思吗？”

“我的意思是我爱你Benji，我想成为你的男朋友。”

Benji说不出话来。两分钟的沉默，然后水开了。

Ethan低下头，走过来提起水壶往杯子里倒水，果然是比不过Halo5。

“我当然愿意Ethan。”

Ethan猛地抬头，就看见他的Benji脸上挂着温柔的笑容重复道：“我当然愿意做你的男朋友。”

然后两人一起傻笑起来。

“我真没想到你会向我表白！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！我太高兴啦！我喜欢你很多年了，绝对比你喜欢我要早。不过那时候你已经和Julia结婚了，后来我以为你喜欢Ilsa。我当时想好吧，反正Ilsa很好我也很喜欢她，再说了就算没有Ilsa我也不会向你表白的。”

“为什么？”Ethan换了换姿势让Benji更舒服地躺在他怀里。

“因为我了解你啊。你总是恨不得把这个世界扛在肩膀上，就像你和Julia分手一样，你为了保护她而把她推出了你的世界。我当然知道你关心我，不过我之前以为你只是当我好朋友的。你太温柔了，如果我向你表白了，你虽然不会接受我，但是会更关心我。我就不再只是你的好朋友了，我会像Julia一样被推出你的世界。我才不想离开你，所以我决定一直当你的好朋友，这样你还会来我家睡我的沙发。我是不是很聪明？哇！不过你现在是我男朋友了！你快掐我一下我怕这不是真的。”

Ethan给了他一个一分多钟的热吻。

Benji以肉眼可见的速度从耳朵到鼻尖都变红了。接下来他都一直安静的在冒烟。

“今天我看到你和Agnes聊的很开心，你从来不能和我聊星际迷航聊得这么开心，因为我不懂电影也不懂游戏。Brandt大笑是因为我和他说我觉得比起我你更爱Halo5。”

Benji今晚第二次目瞪口呆。然后笑倒在沙发上滚了半圈。

Ethan难得觉得有点害羞，严肃道：“别笑了Benji，我是认真的。我们没有共同的兴趣爱好，我是个无趣的人，我怕你会厌烦我。”

“对不起Ethan，你太可爱了。我永远不会厌烦你的Ethan，我爱你。你是我的榜样，是我的目标。我从认识你开始就一直在努力追赶你想和你并肩站在一起。你让我成为更好的我。世界上会打游戏会和我聊电影的人很多，可是你只有一个。Ethan，你是我的世界里唯一的太阳。”

几秒种后两人的脸都变成了番茄色。

 

 

*  
Brandt不愧是首席参谋啊，有了男朋友的Ethan Hunt如是想。

 

 

——————Fin——————


End file.
